Technical Field
The embodiments herein are generally related to a system and method for single sign-on in a computing device. The embodiments herein are particularly related to a system and method to enable single sign-on using an external application. The embodiments herein are more particularly related to a system and method to enable single sign-on using an external application for a thick-client.
Description of the Related Art
Single Sign-on is a mechanism for logging on to multiple digital applications through one centralized application and single login credential. This is greatly beneficial to the users who handle multiple digital applications since the Single Sign-on users are saved from a trouble of remembering multiple login credentials.
It is, however, difficult to integrate a single sign on for thick-client applications such as Microsoft Office, on personal computers. One of the conventional techniques for Single Sign-On (SSO) for thick-client includes leveraging on the existing enterprise sign-on solutions. According to this technique, the single sign-on is developed based on a workflow model. Further, this technique uses a screen-scraping concept to detect the integration of thick-client and perform a filling process of user's credentials to achieve sign on. However, this technique, based on screen scraping, is undesirable as the sign-on breaks, when there is a change in the screen resolution. Further, this conventional technique leaves a heavy footprint that requires heavy server configurations to be supported. Furthermore, this technique requires technical expertise and external consultation that increases time consumption and costs.
Another conventional technique for integrating single sign-on for thick-client application is by leveraging the desktop application development frameworks. According to this technique, the desktop development frameworks are developed to achieve a sign-on solution for thick-clients. According to this technique, an executable application is developed and deployed using these frameworks so that the developed executable application is run based on a preset event. The example for such an event is the detection of whether a particular desktop application is opened and user credentials are injected to achieve sign-on. However, this technique is undesirable as it is not compliant with one or more cross platforms. Further, the technique requires lengthy development. Furthermore, the number of the applications to be integrated is very much limited. With emerging technologies and humungous web solutions, the currently available methods are not efficient in providing SSO to these applications. In addition to the above, these techniques require niche skill set as well.
Hence, there is a need for a system and method to enable an effective and easy single sign-on for users into a plurality of thick-client applications using an external application or a third-party application.
The abovementioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein, which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.